


godamn Fish v2.5

by Majorlight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorlight/pseuds/Majorlight
Summary: the heat is a rising
Kudos: 2





	godamn Fish v2.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graveys dms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Graveys+dms).



> ;)

Sol had no challenge finding a measuring tape: he towered of course over everything, like a deer over leaves with Gavery the admirererere. The lines of tape spooled out, and it kept coming out, it didn't stop, why didn't it stop? Because it wasn't enough, it never was enough. 

When the tape measure went no more and gravmy sat in exicited eyes, sol announced his height....

***forwarding time...***

"And i say to you Mr.sex, he was 6`5! Man could fuckin send me to orbit."

Mr.Sex kept dirnking his alchol and whipsered beautiful nothings until he landed one word, 

"simp."

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for part 3


End file.
